


Ich Liebe Dich

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Tattoo artist Lee Hoseok, Tattoos, Wonhyuk - Freeform, i can't tag, this suddenly came to me, what do you expect, words vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Minhyuk wants a tattoo





	Ich Liebe Dich

“Hey.”

Hoseok startles at the sudden call and he looks around to acknowledge his younger boyfriend’s presence.

“Hey yourself. Want some?”

Minhyuk smiles while shaking his head and strides over to lean on the kitchen counter, watching Hoseok's back as the boy is making himself coffee.

“Hyung, do you have any client on saturday?”

Hoseok hums thoughtfully as he tries to remember his schedules but then shakes his head no. “I'm clear, why?”

“I want to make an appointment.”

“Sure.” Hoseok grabs his now cup filled coffee and walk to his work desk. “What time and for whom?” He asks and takes his notebook in hand.

Minhyuk approaches him, chin resting on the older’s shoulder as he peeks at the inside of said notebook where Hoseok’s messy handwriting could be seen. “Is noon okay with you?”

“I'm free all day, so yeah, noon is perfectly okay. Under whose name?”

“Mine.”

“Pardon?”

“Lee Minhyuk,” Minhyuk tries again with a shrug.

“You?”

“Yes, me.”

“You want to get a tattoo?”

Hoseok is now facing him, hands cupping his face.

“Yes, I do.”

“Are you serious?”

“I am, hyung.”

“It's permanent, you know.”

“Of course I know! How much of an idiot do you think I am?” He rolls his eyes, whining when Hoseok squeezes his cheeks together.

“It can't be removed.”

“I know. I've been thinking of getting one for awhile and I'm 100% sure about this!”

“You're certain you won't regret it?”

“I won't, promise.”

“It's going to hurt.”

“I know! Oh lord, hyung, another word from you and I'll go to other artist.”

Hoseok finally shuts, a pout prominent on his face. “I was just making sure. If you really want it then okay.”

Minhyuk smiles at that, “Stop pouting. You look so ugly that I want to kiss you.”

 

* * *

 

Saturday comes in a blink and Minhyuk finds himself going to Hoseok’s workshop with a pounding heart. Minhyuk pats on his chest several times to calm his rapid heart beating.

_ You want this. You can do this. _

And taking one last deep breath, he finally sets set a foot inside.

He asked for  _ Wonho  _ and is immediately escorted to the boy's room.

“You're here. I was about to call you.”

“Well, hello to you too.” Minhyuk jumps to hug him and Hoseok can tell he's nervous.

He never met anyone who's not nervous when they are about to get inked.

Minhyuk sheds his jacket and put it wherever. “What about the design?”

“Mhm take a look at it. You can say no if you hate it, okay?”

The younger rolls his eyes, “As if.”

“I'm serious.”

“So am I.”

When Minhyuk takes a look on the design, he can't help the smile; it's a calligraphy writing of the german of I Love You that he drew himself and Hoseok had added some bush of thorns to add on the aesthetic point? Well any other way, it's safe to say that Minhyuk loves it.

How can he ever dislike anything related to Hoseok?

“I like it.” He finally voices his thought and Hoseok sighs in relief.

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Minhyuk thinks that Hoseok shouldn't even doubt his answers. Because whatever Hoseok gives to him, even if he gave Minhyuk a design of cucumber to be tattooed into his skin, Minhyuk will loves it. He is sure Hoseok will never do such thing, though.

“Should we get started?” 

Hoseok nods and help Minhyuk takes off his top as the younger has wanted it to be put on his right shoulder.

 

It takes longer than how it should've taken, Minhyuk dares to bet, because for God’s sake! Hoseok is being way too careful. Not that he hates that. It hurts, but he can handle this much.

And no matter how many times Minhyuk assured him that he is okay, Hoseok refused to listen.

They, at last, finish when the clock strikes 2 o'clock.

 

Hoseok carefully wraps the shoulder, admiring his work while on it.

“It's beautiful.” He sighs, tracing the new made tattoo with featherly touch.

“What do you expect? It's your work.” Minhyuk smiles and follows as Hoseok brings them both to the full body mirror.

And despite the difficulty of bending his neck in awkward way, Minhyuk can see the ink on his body.

_ It's beautiful. _

He sighs, content. But then his attention falls to the reflection of them both on the mirror. He can't help but to smile to himself.

_ This is beautiful, too. _

  
  


And after the tattoo heals, Hoseok makes it a point to always leave butterfly kisses on the inked words every day without a fail.

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.02.19  
> This is probably will be the last fic I write in a while since exam is coming and all  
> So.. Until then!  
> I'll prolly come back with smut wonhyuk but no promises!  
> Hope you enjoy, have a nice day


End file.
